Tomorrow When the War Began
by bsctaleysha1
Summary: Ellie is helping Lee bandage up his leg where he got shot, he asks her if she remembers their kiss back at Chris's and they get into an argument and Ellie storms off.


"Shit!" Lee breathed through gritted teeth as Ellie was wrapping a clean bandage around the bullet wound on his leg. Loosening her grip he started to relax.

"About the other day," Lee began looking nervous. "At Chris's, when we um…"

"Yeah I know. I'm not the girl who does that kind of thing so often she forgets!" Screeched Ellie. "Sorry."

"Um… Me too. I just thought, but now I know."

Feeling her cheeks flush Ellie got up and sat next to Lee. Not making eye contact. It was awkward, having had kissed and her pull away. _I do like him, very much but why is he being so difficult and annoying?_

Shifting uncomfortably, Ellie didn't know whether too, either leave or stay in case things became more bearable. Noticing how uncomfortable she was, Lee decided to break the silence. "Is there some-one else?"

Staring into his deep brown, intelligent eyes petrified at the question she punched him in the arm.

"No!" she yelled exasperated. She soon calmed down. "No. There's not. I like you Lee. Very much." She paused not knowing what to say but Lee obviously did as he took this opportunity to say "But?"

"What do you mean but?"

"You're obviously confused. I just don't understand why?"

Feeling angry she jumped up in a mad rage and stood staring at Cobblers Bay. Thinking. He was right she was confused. About him, the war, the mess they found themselves in. Maybe her head was confusing her heart. Getting in the way. Stopping her from making a move and taking a chance. _Leap Ellie. Do it! You know you want too. Follow your heart…_

"Do you think your leg is up for a walk?"

"Dun knows. Why?" Lee replied curious.

"I want to show you something."

Following the smiling Ellie through the thick bush, Lee felt himself smiling too. Even though at times he wanted to crawl up into a ball on the grub and cry, as the pain was becoming unbearable.

Helping Lee for the last little part, Ellie was beginning to enjoy the nature and beauty of Hell. But why anyone would call something like this Hell she didn't know. All she knew was she liked sharing it with Lee.

"See those roses?"

"Yeah."

Leaving Lee in the small creek Ellie wadded towards them and then signalled Lee forward. She could tell he was having trouble so she stopped him and hurled him onto her back. She found this new strength within herself. Like she needed to help him otherwise if she didn't she would lose him and she couldn't cope with just getting him back and then letting him go.

Reaching the entrance to the opening in the side of the mountain she clambered Lee and herself inside. Getting off her back, Lee hobbled around speechless looking at everything in such fine detail. It's like he felt right at home.

Turning to Ellie he was about to speak when something behind her caught his eye.

"Huh?" she was confused. Even though this could be important and tell them why the Hermit from Hell killed his family, she wanted him to pay more attention to her.

He started fiddling with the window seal and after a while the wood came loose. Looking down there was a metal box. He grabbed Ellie's arm and lead her to the bed.

They both sat there reading about the testaments to why he killed his wife and child. But there was no evidence of any of them. So he wasn't sentenced to death. There was even a letter from the mother-in-law.

Not even realising Lee put the box back Ellie was still thinking about all she had read. It was weird not knowing why someone did what they did but maybe it's better if you don't. Best not to dwell on something that happened centuries ago it's better to look forward to the future and what's happening now. The present.

"Ell? Ellie?"

Lee's voice trailed off somewhere faraway. Echoing in the back of her mind. He was now down on both knees shaking her frantically.

"Come on Ellie. Hello?" His eyes examining her face. Curiosity burning in his eyes. He looked worried it was as if she had fallen asleep with her eyes open.

"Great!" Lee roared getting to his feet. Anger surging through his entire body. _What am I going to do now? I'm worried. Where is she? I mean I know she's here but where is her soul, spirit, mind and heart._

"Uh," Ellie was groaning making the first sign that she was alive and ok. 'Lee! Lee!" She jumped up looking around the room frantically. Where was he? He couldn't have just left her, and if he had he wouldn't have gotten that far.

Lee came sprinting through the door. Not even noticing about the pain that came during and afterward.

Holding each other Ellie cried into his shoulder "Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

Pulling her from him he held her face in his hands and whispered "Me scare you? You're the one who scared the crap out of me."

Ellie smiled as she turned on her heel and walked out of the Hermit's Hut. Lee walked out behind her. Stopping in the middle of the creek Ellie put her arms around Lee's neck and kissed him. After his lips were numb Lee began to kiss back, passionately.

Ellie explored with her hands. From the neck she travelled to his broad shoulders. Taking in his smell like a breath of fresh air. She pulled away only to rest her head on his chest.

They stood there in the coldness of the creek for what seemed for hours. Hugging and making out occasionally. Not confusing her heart mad it easier for her. She wasn't overthinking the situation and the consequences if that. She just followed her instincts.

Ellie loved Lee.

Lee always loved Ellie.

Even though originally the first time they kissed back at Chris's; she afterwards thought what would happen if they did take the lunge and be with him but then it not working out and making a strange awkwardness in their group.

That's changed now. She doesn't feel that way anymore. Why should she?

The future is the future. Even if you're scared of knowing. The past is the past. Even if you want to change it. But the present is all that matters.

For now.

Showing up at campsite was unnerving as Fi and Homer sitting together eyeing them. Homer was speechless and glaring at Lee. Fi was smiling a childish smile and giggling. Raising one of her beautifully plucked eyebrows at Ellie who was now blushing a little.

Sitting around the remains of the fire was awkward as no-one said a word. Homer and fi were sitting at arm's length not speaking or noticing each other taking quick glances to one another while the other wasn't looking.

Lee grabbed Ellie's waste pulling her in a little and whispered "Do you think something happened between those two? They look a bit shifty."

Slowly turning her head around she could see what Lee meant. They were acting out of character. This was the longest Homer had gone without speaking.

Facing Lee again she replied "Maybe we should talk to them?"

"Like a councillors meeting?" He retorted sarcastically.

"No." She laughed under her breath. " Like one on one. You talk Homer and I'll talk to Fi."

Thinking long and hard over it he smiled and kissing on the forehead and following Homer into his tent.

Fi almost made it before Ellie stopped her. Urging Fi over and patting the empty space next to her. Fi slumped over. She was definitely out of character. What happened to her graceful glide?

"Did something happen between you and Homer?" Ellie looked worried. What had he done?

Turning to face Ellie Fi spoke. "Yes,"

"Well?"

"We um…You know…"

"No Fi I don't Know."

She looked a little shaken by this. Ellie was confused. What happened between Fi and Homer? Why couldn't Fi trust her?

"We ah, kissed" then she quickly got up and left. Disappearing into her tent.

Lee came out just in time to see Fi leave. He looked more confused than Ellie did.

"Anything?" he asked taking back his spot next to Ellie.

"Kind of. But I didn't get hear that last part." "You?"

"No. Homer just kept on avoiding my questions. " He looked down and grinned. "I've never seen him so scared."

"Homer. Scared. What makes you say that?"

"It was like he was afraid of the question. Scared of our reactions."

"Same with Fi. I've never seen her so,"

"I know."

Lee wrapped his arms around Ellie. He knew she was feeling weird knowing the tension between Homer and Fi. She rested her head on his chest as it dropped off his shoulder. He made her feel different . Happy.

When were the others going to return?

That night Ellie, Homer and Fi made their way back to the land rover to grab more supplies which were left with Ellie as the other two decided to wait there for the others. She thought this was a great idea and made no arguments and began her descend back down Satan's steps into Hell.

Would Lee be asleep?

He wasn't he waited up for Ellie. Telling her he went to sleep as soon as they left so he could catch her when she got back.


End file.
